


The Grudge

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [11]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Barry x Reader
Series: Eli [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Grudge

That night for bedtime had been rough, but Barry knew that was part of parenthood. By the time he crawled into bed...he was exhausted. He barely had time to think about you and your future date. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. 

* * *

Barry had asked Arthur to watch Eli for your date, which he quickly agreed. Even asked to take him overnight. Barry was nervous but said he’d pack a bag for the little guy anyway. He trusted Arthur, and knew he’d keep Eli safe. It also meant more time for you and him, granted that things went well. He was still slightly worried about the attachment Eli had to you. He felt he would bring it up at some point that evening. It was a big topic. 

As he got things ready at home, he did his best to keep calm. He was both nervous and excited. He set the table before putting on a nicer shirt than usual, jumping when he heard knocking. “Cool it, Barry.” He muttered to himself before making his way to the door. “Hey.” He smiled shyly as he opened the door.

You smiled at him brightly. “Hi. You look cute.” You slipped in, eager to get warm. “I hear Arthur is watching the little guy?”

He nodded. “Sleepover.” He said shyly. “Eli was excited but I think Arthur was more.” He shut the door behind him. “It’s his first sleepover with anyone besides my dad.” Barry admitted. “Want me to take your coat?”

You shrugged it off and handed it to him. “That’s sweet. Arthur is adorable with him.” You smiled. “He’s a big teddy bear!” You giggled. “And what smells so good?”

Barry smiled. “Dinner.” He put your coat away. “I just have to serve it up.” He shyly looked at your outfit. “I like your sweater.” He complimented you softly. “Are you thirsty? I, uh, had Arthur go buy this wine that I read online is really good?” He blushed. “But I have water and milk!” He added quickly.

You giggled. “Let’s try this wine.” You nudged him as you followed him. “For our special night.” You thought it was sweet. “What kind is it?”

“Uh, it’s called Arbor Most. I got strawberry. I read it’s not as strong as others?” He shrugged. “It had good reviews.” And it wasn’t expensive, even if you deserved it. 

“Fancy.” You smiled widely. “Need help serving up?” You offered, leaning on the counter. 

“Sure.” He smiled shyly and got the dish out of the oven while you got the glasses. It was a nice start to the night.

* * *

The two of you were halfway through dinner when there was a knock at the door. You sipped your wine as Barry went to answer it. “Julie?!”

You stiffened as you heard him and stood, frowning. Why would she be there? “You told Maxwell about us? About Eli?!” She yelled at him. 

Barry was nervous as he glanced back at you then back at her. “I haven’t seen or talked to him.” He shook his head. “At all. I swear!”

“Liar! He knows! Who else would tell him?” She said angrily. 

“How should I know?” He asked. “No one’s mentioned anything, and I don’t wanna ruin your life.” He promised her, even with how much he disliked her...he wasn’t a jerk. “What would I gain from telling him?” 

She glared at him. “You better find out, because I told him I was saving myself for marriage, and he broke up with me over this.” She seethed. 

“It’s not my job to figure out who. I didn’t do it.” Barry insisted. “I’m not like that. You should know.” He crosses his arms over his chest, the cold air getting to him. “And it’s not my fault you weren’t honest with him.”

“I wasn’t honest for a reason. Who wants to date a single parent?” She glared at him. 

“You’re  _ not _ a single parent.” He said honestly. “I am. You walked away, and gave up your rights. How hard would it have been to say that you had a kid young, but you’re not in their life?” He asked. It was very hard for him not to get emotional with this. 

“Very!” She said with a sigh. “How do you think that would make me look?” She countered. “I saw a future with him, Barry.”

“I don’t know why you’re arguing with me. I didn’t do it!” He raised his voice slightly. “I don’t know who did it! And frankly I don’t give a shit.” He snapped, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. “It doesn’t affect me or  _ my  _ son whatsoever. Good night.” He stepped back to close the door. 

She glared harshly as he spoke and slammed her hand against the door once it closed. “Asshole.” She shouted as she heard the door lock. 

Barry had to bite his cheek at that and huffed, shaking his head. Swallowing, he went back to where you were. “I’m sorry about that.” He apologized. “I didn’t know she was even in town, or that she would come here…” 

“Don’t worry.” You told him. “I’m just as surprised.” You got up to offer him a hug. 

He stepped into your arms and hugged you, sighing heavily. “I’m glad you’re here.” He leaned his cheek on the top of your head. “And that her showing up isn’t making you leave.” Barry got what Julie said- about who would want to date a single parent? It was something he had sort of accepted. 

“Not even close.” You squeezed him. “Want a refill on your wine?” You rubbed his back. “There’s still half a bottle.” You pointed out. “We can finish eating and watch a movie?”

“Sure.” He said softly. “Thanks.” He felt some of the tension leave his body. “You can pick.” Kissing the top of your head shyly, he let you go. 

You smiled at him and sat down, hoping you could help him through this. Julie has no right to accuse him of that, or be angry with Barry because she wasn’t honest. Part of you wished you had gotten up and stepped in. You just didn’t want to embarrass him or upset him at that moment. Now that you thought about it… had you ever heard him swear before?

Barry blushed as you gave him a curious look. “Something wrong?” He asked, worried. 

You shook your head. “I just really like you.” You chose to say. You smiled as he blushed, a silly smile on his face. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I really like you, too.” He let out a breathy chuckle.  _ A lot.  _ He thought to himself. 

“I’m glad.” You giggled and continued on with your dinner. food. “How’s Eli been?”

Barry shrugged a shoulder. “He’s been okay. Real grumpy when he doesn’t see you.” He casually mentioned. 

You paused for a moment. “I hope it’s not too bad!” When he blushed, you pouted. “I’m sorry.” You said softly. “Am I around too much?”

“No.” He said quickly. “I just…” He didn’t know how to word it. “I’m worried he’s too attached but at the same time I don’t want you around less because he misses you as it is…” He shrugged. “He really likes having you around.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “What can I do to help your worry?” You asked, not wanting to make things harder on him with Eli. “Want me to maybe try to stop in even to just see him for a few minutes more often?”

“I’m just worried it’ll hurt him if something happens with us.” He looked down. “You’ve basically become his mother figure without us trying for that to happen.”

You let out a breath. “I know. I’m sorry if it worries you. But I love the little guy.” You assured him. “So much. I always look forward to seeing the both of you.” You reached for his hand.

He let you take it. “We enjoy it, too. I just worry about everything.” It’s what he did. “And you have a busy life. Work and school.” 

“So do you. But I think we can work as long as we make time for each other and Eli always comes first.” You said softly. “I know he’s the biggest part of your life. And I love doing things with him. I don’t mind only having a date now and then just is if he’s happy.” 

He groaned. “You’re perfect.” He hung his head. 

You smiled. “No. But thank you.” You squeezed his hand. “It’ll all work out.” You promised. “So, how about that movie now?” You wanted to help him relax. “I don’t drink and drive, so if you don’t mind me staying over? I can sleep on the couch.” 

“Or not the couch.” He said then flushed. “W-Whatever you’re comfortable with!” His voice cracked slightly. After all, you’d crawled into bed with him before. “I can let you borrow some sweats and a shirt, too, if you’d prefer.”

“Sure.” You stood and helped him clear the table before following him to his room. You pulled your hair up as you watched him get the clothes out for you. 

He handed you a few things shyly. “These should work.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Uh, want me to run out and get something for dessert while you change and pick a movie?” He offered. That was something he’d honestly forgot to get, which had him mentally slapping himself.

“We don’t need anything if you don’t want to.” You smiled. “And how about we watch something like a thriller? If you have any? I know you mainly watch G rated cartoons.” You chuckled.

“Are you sure? And I think I have a couple.” He smiled slightly. “I don’t even think I bought them now that I think about it. I think Victor got them for me.” He mused. 

You giggled. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

He watched as you went to lift your shirt and quickly got out the room. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited to see you wearing his clothes. Blushing, he rushed to find a movie to put on. He’d get all night with you, but knew that Eli would be home in the morning so staying up all night wasn’t in the cards. Thinking of his son playing with one of his favorite adults, he smiled. Hopefully Arthur and the toddler were having a good time. He was sure he’d see a lot of pictures afterwards. 

“Okay, all comfy now.” You announced as you stepped back out. Your hair was still in a messy ponytail, and you were now barefooted. “I left my things on your dresser.” You motioned behind you. “Is that okay?”

He eyed you and smiled. “Perfect.” He told you. “Uh, so, I have the first Saw movie, then I have the Grudge.” He held them both up, the wrappers were still on them. 

You tapped your chin. “The Grudge.” You nodded. 

“Great.” He said and unwrapped it quickly before setting it up while you got a blanket and pillows. You got comfortable on the couch, simply watching him move around. “Want the lights on or off?”

“Off.” You smiled, excited to hopefully cuddle with him. If that was okay with him, anyways. Once the lights were off, Barry sat next to you and you covered the two of you up. “I’ve enjoyed myself tonight.” You said softly.

“I have, too.” He said with a shy smile as you took his hand. “I’m glad we did this.” He was trying to push down his worries for the time being, focusing on the positives.

“Me, too.” You looked at him happily. 


End file.
